Tainted Blood
by Tsurishi Arashi
Summary: Life used to be wonderful until something happened to turn life into a living nightmare. In the past there were no worries about ones gender or the way one saw themselves, and then came the day when ones gender identity was thrown into the blender and ones self perception wildly changed. It doesn't help that self control issues crop up because of the Vella Blood treatment.
1. Experiment

Note – I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. When I first started my fanfic Tainted Blood, the project was supposed to flow into multiple story lines where each was it's own alternate universe, but after the fifteenth chapter I found I couldn't remember which world was which, so I'm going back and writing each world one at a time. I don't even know if I'll be able to get to the other worlds.

**Tainted Blood – Chapter 1: Experiment**

_I'd never thought about my gender. I always felt comfortable about myself; it honestly helped to have a mother who was accepting of me being who I was. Her greatest fault was that she loved me too much and that she would sacrifice anything to keep me alive. Thinking back she started looking out for me when it came to my father. The man never should have been a father. When I was three mother left on a trip for two weeks. Upon arriving home she found me in soiled diapers and under fed. She decided to leave him then._

_She raised me as a single parent and gave me advice on crushes when I started drooling over the opposite sex. She decided to explain to me about the birds and the bees at a young age and how my body worked, but never how the opposite sexes body would end up working. All I needed to know was that sex meant babies. At age eight I got my heart broken for the first time. I dug myself into my studies as well as playing on the basketball court and other playing fields. Mother dug into this with the same gusto as explaining birds and bees. Not only am I a top student I am a wonderful player._

_My team ended up winning game after game. Finally we traveled to the United Kingdom to play against other teams from other countries. At the age of eleven my life soared and I couldn't ask for anything more. As I shot off the winning shot I felt my chest suddenly hurt and I found myself crashing to the ground. I didn't realize when I woke up that my life would be turning upside down and that my perfect life would in fact become a nightmare._

_By the way... I didn't mention my name. It is William Mario Higginbotham, my mother having changed my last name when she divorced my father. She calls me Bill for short, born September 13, 1979._

**~o0o~**

Renee watched as her son tore across the court, bouncing ball after ball through the net. Ever since she left her husband she tried giving Bill everything. In the long run she found herself knowing she would give her own life for her son. Taking a deep breath she watched as Bill pushed off a shot towards the net and the ball rung around the hoop. Nobody watched the ball go in and instead their attention drew to Bill clutching a hand to his chest before collapsing to the ground.

The woman stood up watching as the defibrillators were brought onto the court, her son's basketball jersey ripped away. A hand reached to her mouth as they tried to resuscitate the boy and she watched as the child's back arched. She watched as the stretchers were brought and they lifted the boy up onto the stretcher and she followed them onto the ambulance. The men pumped at the boy's chest, but the heart beat simply wouldn't come back.

Arriving at the hospital she felt herself choking when they pronounced her son brain dead. A man tapped her on the shoulder. "Ms. Higginbotham... there is a way to save your son."

"He's dead."

"There is still a way to save him... a special procedure. It has though... consequences."

The woman looked up. "I don't care. I just want my baby back. My own life... I'd give my own life."

"We need to transfer you and your son to our facility. Is this all right? Is it all right that you both don't go back to the lives you had?"

Renee nodded her head, her entire body feeling numb. "It is fine. It's all fine. So long as I have my baby. What's this treatment called?"

"Veela blood." Things were a blur then and the next thing she knew her son and she were transferred to a facility in order to proceed in the cure. They took her son to a room that was sterile with a metal slab and lifted him up onto the metal slab. She watched as they pulled away the jersey, then proceeded to pull of his shoes and socks. Then off went the shorts and underwear so that the boy was naked in front of everyone. Then came the items keeping her sons body alive. The man pulled out a syringe and pumped the dark liquid into the boy's arm.

The boy at first didn't breath on his own. Then the body gasped and a hand clasped to her mouth and she smiled. Bill lay there, only to suddenly whimper in pain, his back arching like it had on the court. She gasped, her hands going to her mouth yet again as she watched her child's male parts change to female parts. When it was over she hurried over, her head crashing to the child's chest. Despite the fact Bill's lower parts changed the child's chest remained flat. She couldn't help but sob.

"You said you wanted your child to be saved, that you would give anything."

"Yes... but."

"We need to dress your daughter."

"Why? Did you know this would happen?"

"No. We didn't know this would happen as this is our first time testing the cure."

"Testing..." Renee swallowed. "You... so you don't know what else will this do to my so.. child?"

"We don't know?"

"Why my child!"

"Your child is a wizard... well, witch. She is also Muggleborn. There are less restrictions. This said, our cure is going to have to be tossed."

"How are you going to remedy this?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Higginbotham... but we can't. Be glad your child no longer has her heart defect." The man waved his hand. "Transport the girl and her mother to the new home we've prepared for her. Burn all of the male clothing and go out and buy the girl some actual female clothing."

Renee felt herself pulled away as her child was wrapped in a blanket and carried away.

**~o0o~**

Bill felt a pain in his chest and blacked out only to end up in a dream state. "Hello? Where am I? Is this heaven?" The boy blinked a couple of times and saw himself in a waiting room at a doctor's office. Looking into the mirror he saw that he was now an adult instead of an eleven year old kid. A doctor without a face came to the door and snapped his gloves. "Come on now Bill, we need to see you in the examining room and lie down on the table."

The boy sighed and stepped into the room and lay down on the table. He watched as the doctor reached to remove the shirt, unbuttoning it as he did so. "Hey!" Bill tried pulling his limbs to stop the man, but found that his limbs were now tied down to a metal table. The pain in his chest intensified, almost as if he was getting zapped by electricity. His flat chest changed shape as did his muscular waste to something more hourglass shaped. A whimper escaped his lips. He watched as the man removed the shorts and underwear. The lower part remained the same. "What do you want with me?"

The restraints were gone and Bill suddenly felt himself scooped up into the man's arms. He saw the man through a wedding veil and despite the fact his body was still in the half-male, half-female state and otherwise naked the man was carrying him out of a church chapel and the usual fanfare could be heard. "I want you to have my baby."

"I'm male... I can't have babies!" Bill snapped. The man set him down onto a bed. The man switched to his mother and Bill shrunk in size.

"Bill... you're such a cute little baby. You'll always be my little boy. Let me change your diaper, you cute little thing."

Bill opened his mouth to say something, but only the gurgling sound of a baby could be heard. Two eyes blinked and took in the location "he" was in. His body felt weird and his head spun. "Bill" blinked a couple of times, remembering the nightmare about being female. "His" hands reached up to touch "his" chest and "he" was revealed to find it was the same shape as always. Despite feeling funny down there it was obvious "he" was wearing boxers.

Renee was in the corner, a pale look on her face as if she was mentally broken. "I'm sorry darling. It was the only way to save you. They wanted to toss out all your things, but I managed to convince them you needed at least one set of underwear until they brought you your new clothes."

"Bill" frowned, not at all sure what "his" mother was getting at. "He" found himself wiggling a bit, the funny feeling down there not going away. Going to the bathroom was obviously needed. "I'm going to the bathroom." Renee chocked back a sob, but the child proceeded to the bathroom attached to the room. The toilet seat lifted up and "Bill" dropped the boxers. Instead of successfully making the bucket she found herself crapping on the floor. "Mom!"

The girl hurried back to the room, only to find that her legs didn't move the way that they used to and she tripped. Renee rocked back and forth. "I'm sorry... you're not my little boy anymore."

"Mom!" The child felt tears fall down her cheeks, her knees and palms scrapped up from the fall. "Why? Why me?" The door opened as she said this.

"The treatment they gave you to bring you back to life turned you into a girl." A man's voice fell upon the child's ears, causing "Bill" to turn her head to look at the man with fear in her eyes. "Your name is not William Mario Higginbotham anymore, it is Isabella Marie Cullen. In other words your not a Bill, but a Bella now."

Bella felt her chest seize up and tried diving under the bed, only to find her foot grabbed by the man. "I don't want to be raped! Please!"

"Raped?" The man pulled her backwards and scooped her up around the waist before dumping her on the bed and pinning her arms above her head. "I've no interest in a pubescent girl under normal circumstances. I want to see if this body of yours which was once male can bear children. No... you're giving off the vibe that your body is in heat, and yet you're human. I felt this sudden urge to mate with you ever since I saw your gorgeous nude body prone on my metal slab at the lab." A wicked smile spread across the man's face. "Actually... you're just an experiment. I can fuck you all I want."

Bella felt tears run down her cheeks. As the man had scooped her up she felt an unsettling feeling in her stomach area. When he pinned her onto her back so she was forced to look him in the eyes, something in her mind or her body reacted strangely, as if there were two people there.

"I don't want to be raped," as he said he had no interest in pubescent girls, but another voice that was wild and feral screamed that she wanted it. "No... I can't want to make babies. I don't want to see if it can because I am male, not female."

"Oh girlie... you're female now and your body is screaming out your sexual desire for the opposite sex."

"Come on! I'm AM attracted to the opposite sex. I'm male."

"You can't deny that the urge to mate is there with you as well. These changes to your body are causing your hormonal drive to go nuts. You want to lock lips and body with his own."

"I'm not an experiment!"

It was then that a loud thump was heard and the man fell forward on top of Bella and she began to sob. "Mom..."

"It's all right." The female voice wasn't her mother. No, Renee was still in the corner whimpering. "Get this guy out of here." The man was hauled up off the girl while her entire body shook. The door clicked and the girl looked at the female. The girl must have died her hair and her eyes must have had contacts as they were a violet color. "My name is Tonks."

Bella's eyes drifted down to the female's chest and found herself mentally drooling, the other voice taking over. The woman sat in front of her, smiling at her in an attempt to calm her. Bella's mind couldn't focus though and she pushed forward, attempting to crush her lips against this Tonk persons. She could feel her arousal growing in her belly. "First kiss... is awesome."

Tonks pushed her away. "Hey, what are you doing?"

The woman's surprise caused Bella to attempt to lock lips with the woman again and tried to her to push her down. Bella's hand's reached down and began to unbutton the female's pants as well. She felt herself pushed away. Tonk's pulled back her fist and clocked Bella one, causing the girl to black out.


	2. Brain Dumb

_Hi! For those who read before, I started getting lost and couldn't remember what I wrote, so I'm sticking to one route at a time this time around. I added about five-hundred words to this one when I rewrote the piece._

**Tainted Blood – Chapter 2: Brain Dumb**

Bella's right eye socket hurt as she came too. She at first couldn't place it, but then as she whimpered, she remembered that the woman had decked her, but she couldn't for the life of her remember why, just that she ended up punched in the eye. Adults could honestly be so cruel, if one really thought about it. Her body felt stiff and cold and she could feel that she was sleeping on top of the sheets instead of under them. A hand absentmindedly reached for her groin area to scratch an itch, only to have her eyes burst open. She sat up as a whimper escaped her lips. At first, Bella sat in a kneeling position, but the lack of "feeling" between her legs made her shift to a cross legged position, her eyes blinking in confusion, her mind not accepting what had happened.

"I see you're awake."

Bella's eyes drifted over to the corner where Tonk was now sitting with her own legs crossed, likely in a much more confortable manner as this was a female, and thus she wouldn't have an odd feeling of something that should have been there that wasn't like Bella did. Her eyes blinked a couple of times, before meekly saying. "Hi…"

The eleven year old began to look the woman up and down, a thumping in her chest, which caused the woman to glare at her. Bella couldn't help but notice the curvy figure in front of her, the round hips, the firm bust. She couldn't help and figure out if she wanted to fuck the woman in front of her, of if the feeling of jealousy welled in her belly. On one side, Bella knew that as a guy – which is what she was supposed to be, that she would want to have that type of girl for a girlfriend, but would have been turned down due to "not being old enough". However, a voice in the back of her head seemed to want to "be" a fine woman like that, the fact she wasn't hitting hard and fast. Of course, the feeling of inadequacy could have come from the fact Bella's masculinity got stolen. Yes, that must be it.

Bella pushed it back and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She attempted to push herself up, only to find herself faling forward, scratching up her hands and knees. The strange forieness of her body welled in her belly making her panic settled into her stomach. The twisting feeling simply wouldn't go away, the urge to cry hitting hard. "_I'm a cry… I'm not a cry baby… so I should't cry._"

This didn't however stop her from bawling like a baby, hot tears welling down her cheeks. For some strange reason the tingling feeling in her stomach wouldn't go away, her mind fluttering from the words cry baby to how she wanted a baby in the belly, and yet the thought to Bella's male self felt gross, as did the idea of eventually developing a boosam. A man's measure, her father told her, was measured by their size, and now there was none. It was the one good thing she'd gotten from the old man, so her worth was now gone. The woman came over, lifting her up onto the bed, and into the woman's lap, rubbing the back of the girl to calm her down, the urge to have a baby, and thoughts of cute things not going away. Something was wrong with her head. "_This body feels weird and yucky. I don't like these feelings._" The woman continued to rub the girls back to get her to calm down and eventually Bella let out a strangled. "Mama…"

Bella sounded like a five year old.

"Your mother has been taken to St. Mungos."

"Where…" Another hiccup escaped Bella's mouth.

"It is the Wizarding World's hospital. She's been placed in the mental ward." This comment only made the bawling worse.

Bella in fact could sense the hormonal fluxes of her new body. Not only did she feel strange between the legs, her stomach kept aching to have something moving inside of it, which in turn made her feel nauseated. "Mama" wasn't there to control the feelings, to chase them away. The hot tears fell down her cheek, and eventually the woman managed to chase the tears away, her hand rubbing the middle of her back, until the tears to run to sniffles. She then pushed away, pulling the shirt over her head, hoping the woman would want her. Instead, Tonk's gave her a look indicating the woman thought she was crazed, rather than wanting her. Life was honestly a bitch, with this feeling of foreignness within her own body,

Bella dropped her pans, leaning forward. "Please? I want to mate! I want to make babies! In my tummy!"

The woman slapped her across the face then, before proceeding to pull her into the lap, spanking Bella's rear end. "You're being a very, very bad girl."

"I'm not a girl! I'm a boy! This isn't fair!"

"First, you are a girl now! So live with it! Second, if you're a guy in there, none of this baby making nonsense! Fight it!" Tonk's hand came down two more times before finally letting Bella go. "You need to learn control! You can't go perving on things! You certainly can't let things perve on you, particularly guys who would love to take advantage of you!"

"Bella will be a good girl. Bella will do as Ms. Tonk's wants."

Tonk's let go of the girl and she scooted away, a look of horror in her face. The hormonal fluctions were still horrible, but this time her mind started drifting into a different stream of thought. Bella realized she was naked in front of a stranger. Her face heated up from embarrassment. Her left arm reached across to cover her non-existent chest area and her right hand reached down to cover her groin area. A whimper escaped her lips. "That doctor wanted to make babies with me. He wanted to force me to have his baby. He thought that I was an experiment rather then human. I am human, right?"

The memory honestly wasn't pleasant to say the least.

"You're human Bella." The door opened and Bella let out another whimper. It felt like the way she thought of things had changed. Twice so far she had tripped, her body a complete klutz when previously she had excelled in every sport she took on. Her body felt as if she was different down to the very bones, as if every cell in her body had been transformed into something else.

A female doctor stepped into the room and Bella continued to whimper. "All I found in such short notice is this men's button up shirt. Are you sure that you want to take her to her place?"

"Just until her mother gets onto her feet. Both are traumatized by this. Someone who knows the girl's situation needs to help her get used to the idea that she's stuck the way she is."

"_Stuck the way I am? There is no turning back to a boy, none of this… I hate myself!_"

"Maybe... most likely. Even if we were to find a cure I can see it taking as long as a year to come up with a cure for her." The doctor tossed the shirt at Bella and it hit her in the face. "Come on now, be a good girl and get dressed."

Bella whimpered. Tonks sighed. "I think she's calmed down, but I think she also wants us not to look."

"Please don't leave! I'm scared! I'm horribly scared!" A few tears creeped out of Bella's eyes.

Tonks turned her head to look at the girl. "Do you want us to look the other way?"

"If you're not looking, then you're not there." A whimper escaped the girl's list. The comment made no sense, and yet complete sense to Bella. Reality had been burst at the seams, so something needed to be correct.

"But you can't dress yourself if we watch." Tonks sighed.

"I can't dress myself because my body won't move."

The doctor sighed. "She's in shock Tonks. We'll need to dress her.

Tonk's let out another sigh and stepped forward, swinging the clothes over the child's shoulder. She then pulled the left arm away which caused a whimper from the girl. AS soon as this was slid in Bella continued to wrap her arm around her chest area.. Bella's left arm relaxed to her side as soon as her chest was covered, but her other hand wouldn't stop covering the private area down below. A few tears fell down her cheeks. "It's not fair. I feel so violated."

"And rightly so." The doctor said.

"I can't possibly be a girl."

"You have girl parts don't you."

Bella's hands both reached up and touched her chest, glad the shirt was now there. Her entire body felt disgusting, and the minimal amount of touching disgusted her."Why don't I have these! If I'm female shouldn't I have them."

The doctor sighed. "I expect they'll start developing after a few days. The only think that changes is your sexual organs. We don't even know if your organs are female or male on the inside. High chances they are female on the inside, or soon will be."

A sob escaped Bella's lips. "My body's not supposed to work this way."

"Did your mother ever explain to you how a girl's body works?"

Bella clapped a hand over her ears. "I don't want to hear it! Mother said I didn't have to know!"

Tonk's let out a sigh and began to whisper to the doctor so that Bella couldn't hear. "This is going to be harder later on if her body does work the way a females does."

"I think it will be fun."

"Excuse me?"

"Watching her discover how a female body works without anyone giving her the instructions she needs to know like all other girls."

"She's not an experiment."

"Well... life is an experiment. You have to try things as they come your way and they are going to be a hit or miss. You can't argue that telling her will be a good thing for her. Buy her form fitting clothes, so that when her breasts start growing in she'll be uncomfortable with the growth to beg for her first bra. Let her act like a boy all she wants until she discovers that will be detrimental. Or it would be better yet let her reject the changes until she can no longer deny them."

"Shouldn't I be worrying about her sex drive as well?"

"Unfortunately yes, that is a possibility. The best therapy for her may to later on have sex with a male as well as have a teenage pregnancy."

"Really?" Tonks shook her head. "You're a doctor and yet you're recommending a teenager... preteen... become pregnant?"

"I'm not recommending it. She will always remember what it feels like to be a male. Thus being female will always be a foreign experience for her. She'll always feel things are yucky, but experiencing woman hood may very well change this. Be forewarned as well that she may be bisexual, attracted to both sexes. The fun part is finding out what kind of person she'll come to be because of all of this."

Not an experiment."

"Life is as I said an experiment, but she should enjoy discovering herself as much as possible.

"That is a bit late of a warning. There is a chance too that she is attracted to only females as well. She did after all try to get me to have sex with her. I had to smack that rear end of hers to bring her under control. Plus clobber her the night before. All her mind could think about was making babies. This said... shouldn't we explain to her the ups and downs of making babies."

"_I can hear you, you two know._" Bella's mind still remained caotic.

"All she needs to know is that having a baby isn't something she is ready for. Don't though tell her this until after she has her first period. There is no use freaking her out more about this then she needs to be. If she is unable to produce babies, then she is unable to produce babies and we honestly don't have to worry."

Tonks sighed and reached out to take the girls arm and tugged her up. Bella wrapped her arms around the woamn's waist and burried her face into Tonks' side. A few sobs could be heard as Tonks let out a sigh of frustration. "We're going to apparate Bella." They popped into her appartment and Tonks guided the girl to the couch. "Bella..."

The girl looked up. "Where am I?"

"This is my place. Until you're mother gets better you're going to stay with me." I need to take some measurements."

"What for?"

"It is so that I can purchase you some clothes and you don't have to leave the house if you don't want to. I have some clothes that would be very baggy on you, but you can try wearing them if you want to come with me to get you some clothes."

"I don't want new clothes! I'm a boy."

"Bella..." Tonks let out a sigh. "You can't just wear that shirt all the time."

"I can too!"

"So you're going to stay inside this whole time?" Tonks watched as the girl's face turned red.

"So... I need to at least have girl's clothes when I go outside? Can't I wear boys clothing?"

"You want me to take a girl into the boy's department?"

"Well..."

Tonks sighed. "They do make clothes for girls that are boyish so to speak."

Bella tucked her head into her legs. "I guess I can do this. I don't really want to."

"I'll let you have a day to settle in. Tomorrow is when we go and get the clothes. This also said... you shouldn't have just clothes that you like, you need clothes that look good on you."

"This stinks."

"I know it does. There is though nothing I can do about this situation. You just have to deal with it.

The woman left the room, leaving Bella on the bed. The sobbing started up again, and she buried her head in her arms. "_Why me? Why do I need to be a girl? Why can't they accept the fact I am a boy, stuck in a girl's body? I mean, they're fully aware of this, yet ignore what I want._"

Realization hit Bella then that she didn't know what she wanted. On one side she wanted to return to the person she used to be, the lead scorer on the basketball team. "He" needed to be masculine to the extreme, but the body ended up a major party popper in that regard, not moving the way Bella wanted. On the other side, urges welled in the young girls mind, as if her mind was trying to reconstruct itself around the new idea. There simply ended up being two of her now.


	3. Unexpected Developments

**Tainted Blood – Chapter 3: ****Unexpected Developments****  
**

Bella wasn't looking forward to clothes shopping, her mind still stuck on the fact she was a guy. Instinctively she kept thinking of herself dressed in a flowery pink dress, or pastel clothing which would make her stand out as some kind of girly-girl. The first thing Tonks did was take her to get a hair cut at a beauty salon, and she insisted that Bella's hair cut be tomboyish, but less boyish then before. Thus Bella ended up with a short brown hair cut with bangs which parted slightly at the front. Her hair didn't go any longer then the ears.

They then headed into the department store, and Tonks picked out a cameo tank top to start things off with, and got a pair of green shorts that Bella thought was honestly to short, with black socks that went to her knees, and a pair of army boots, which made her look like some kind of army chick which would kick ass, but for some reason Bella thought that particular style would cause problems, then remembered that the girl who always wore that style was always leaving a bad impression on the guys. She was constantly mocked for wanting to be a boy, and Bella worried then and there that she would be similarly mocked.

The two also got a striped black and white blouse with a blue denim jumper. The pastel green pull over got matched with black pants, and a white blouse with vest and tie soon joined the mix. A fedora was also added in, because Tonks instead that tomboyish girls always wore such things, and then came a black shirt, red suspenders and torn up jeans, and many other outfits which were very much boyish in nature. Despite the amount of boyishness in the outfits, Bella still felt like something was wrong, and Tonks finally told her she needed to settle on an outfit that represented herself.

Bella finally settled on a white dress shirt, and a pair of baggy pants with a cameo pattern. The experience wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. "Thank you for not making me try on a skirt, and allowing me to wear guys underwear."

"For the time being."

"Look, if you think I'm going to accept the fact I'm now in a girls body instead of a males body, it just isn't going to work! Bitch."

"Don't bitch me young mister... missy, whatever you are." Tonks apparated them back, and Bella flopped onto the couch, glad to be in comfortable male clothing, as a lot of the tomboyish stuff wasthe same at that age. He tried ignoring her. "Look, if you end up at Hogwarts you're going to need to wear the girls uniform. On top of this you also need to deal with getting a bra eventually, and regular feminine underwear, as you'll get made fun of if you get caught wearing boy's underwear."

"It's young mister. The only change that's occurred is someone decided to chop off my manhood. Seriously, if you expect me to go about doing anything different lady, then think again." A smirk spread across Bella's face. "The fact I've lost my manhood means I may need to find myself compensating in some manner."

"And how's that?"

Bella reached out, his hand reaching to grope the ass of the woman, only to find herself slapped. "Child abuse! Child abuse!"

"You know as well as I that ain't child abuse kid!" Tonks walked off, and left Bella feeling still like she'd won, but then she came back. "Here's the deal. You say that you're not going to get a feminine figure, but that you're also not going to have what we call a period. Do you want to make that a bet?"

Bella snorted out of her nose. "Of course. I'll win."

"For every month you go without such changes to your body, you get a day to make me do whatever you want."

"Week..."

"No, month. If you're right, you'll get board rather fast. If you lose, and your body starts developing like a female, then you're stuck becoming a fashion model for the wizarding world, and if you try pulling a stunt to get you out of it, well, you'll get a paddling."

Bella felt her cheeks pale. "Wait... you can't be serious. I'm a guy."

"Whose now a girl. One of the doctors felt this would help you adjust."

"Yeah, well, until you win the bet, I get to act like a guy all I want!"

"So be it."

Bella let out a deep breath, but for a moment thought she might loose. She smirked, and proceeded to remove her shirt, making Tonks' eyebrows go up. "Seriously," Bella leaned back on the couch. "See, this is something I did all the time."

"So you'll remove your shirt even in front of a guy?"

"Hell yeah I will. There is no way I'm going to lose. And isn't this a bad bet to put forth, as it takes time for puberty to develop."

"Maybe. The doctors said that your development may be rushed for a bit to catch you up to where you would be if you were a girl, so I may have a chance."

"Well, I'm already imagining what I'll do to you, make you do."

"Sex is out of the question by the way, as you are a minor."

Bella frowned. "You can't take that back."

"It's got to be legal, brat."

"Fine." Bella lay there, letting her skin soak in the feel of touching the air that she couldn't do if she were a girl. She went to bed, completely sure things would be how she wanted, not bothering to put on a shirt.

Tonks knocked on the door, and told Bella that breakfast was ready. Bella came out, and sat down with no shirt on. Tonks stared as Bella ate, and Bella first scratched her groin area like a boy would, but then began to scratch the other area. "Are you sure about the bet."

"Positive."

Tonks of course noticed something Bella hadn't. She invited Bella out to eat ice cream, and that meant putting on a shirt. Bella frowned, as she remembered the shirt fitting much better, but now it was a little bit tight. "I think I'm having a growth spurt."

"Oh, I'm quite sure you are."

Bella almost thought Tonks almost said "just not the way you think".

Tonks then said she was going to invite her boyfriend over, and that Bella was to behave. Bella snorted, and rolled her eyes. For some reason her chest hurt slightly, and itched. She figured taking a shower would help. She got in, and let the hot water wash over her shoulders, frown appearing on her face when she felt her chest area. A red blush spread across her face. "_Hell no. I'm imagining things._"

The girl pulled on her underwear – that of a boys, and proceeded to head out into the living room with a towel draped over her shoulders. She turned on the TV, and kicked up her feet. The front door opened. "I tell you Charlie, she's been a problem, and isn't accepting the fact her bodies been changed."

"It can't be that bad Tonks." The two walked over, and Bella saw out of the corner of her eye a rather cute red haired guy, and for a moment she thought she was lusting after the guy, but then came to the conclusion she was just jealous that the guy still was – well, a guy."

The guy crossed his arms. "Young lady."

"Something the matter."

"You're sitting in Tonks living room only in a pair of male underwear." A bag dropped down, and Bella looked at it.

"Oh, so you're coming to stay?"

"Tonks thinks she needs some help with you, so yeah, I'm going to be staying. You do realize I'm a guy, right?"

"So. I'm a guy."

"Yeah... no." Charlie pointed at Bella's top. "Please put on a bra young lady."

"I'm not going to." Bella smirked, glaring at the guy, pulling off the towel. "See, I'm a guy."

"See, I told you she's starting to develop."

"Well, guys get that kind of development temporarily."

Bella pointed at Tonks. "See! You're absolutely wrong on this!"

"That growth happened in a day."

"Loser."

"I'm going to go into your room. I can't exactly stick around when she's indecient like that."

"Then move out, 'cause I'm a prepubescent boy, not a prepubescent girl."

"Yeah... whatever kid."

Bella continued to wander around with no shirt on into the night, and decided to sleep completely in the nude, prone on her back. Her eyes opened up in the morning, and she realized that Tonks had let her sleep in. One hand lazily reached up, and a frown popped onto her face, but she shook her head. "No, they're the same size as yesterday."

She got out, and saw that Charlie and Tonks were finishing up their food. The man's face turned a bright red, and his finger pointed at Bella's groind area. "At least put on something to cover up your lower region."

"Oh..." Bella went and put on a pair of her underwear, and started to come back out, only to stop when she heard the adults talking.

"Is it just me Charlie, or did her development double over last night?"

"I didn't exactly pay attention, and you know why."

"That's true."

Bella came out as soon as Charlie was in the other room, frowing at the look Ton's gave her. The food in the place was good, but walking around almost naked was getting boring, so she pulled a shirt on, almosting Charlie to come out. He stared at her chest area, then shook his head and turned to his girlfriend. "Sorry Tonks, but I've got to agree with you that they seem to have doubled."

"Just shut up." The door slammed, and Bella went to bed. She awoke up in the morning, her bladder completely filled. She headed into the bathroom, and sat down, pleased that she was relieved, but not pleased that she now had to sit do do both duties. She headed over to the sink to wash her hand, and stopped short upon seeing that her chest poked out of the shirt even more, almost as if double. Shaking her head she went to bed, tossing off the shirt and sleeping on her tummy.

There was a pain in her chest area, as things weren't sitting flat on the bed. She got up, and sat at the table, and Charlie came out. A frown crossed the guys face. "Alright Bella... we can't deny the fact you're developing now. They've doubled in size again."

"Pervert! You're just saying that because you're a perverted old man who would like to see me in a cute maids outfit!"

"That's not it!"

Bella decided to hide in her room for the next few days, despite the fact she felt very hungry. Tonks came out and got her, and Bella sat down, her cheeks blushing. "Bella..."

"I'm not developing."

"Bella, it's rather obvious you've got development up there. Your bust is four times the size it was before. They're still small, but I doubt..."

"Charlie said it was normal for guys to get some temporary development there."

The door opened at that point, and Charlie came out. The guy rubbed the back of his head and looked away, his cheeks flushing up. "Kid... it's not anywhere near that much. You're going to need to go and get a training bra with Tonks. It also looks like you've lost the bet, which means you get to go and model."

A flush creeped up Bella's face, her eyes darting down to see that the mounds on her chest were definitely there, and that she was definitely a girl developing in the female manner.


	4. Unwanted Blossoming

**Tainted Blood – Chapter 4: ****Unwanted Blossoming****  
**

Four times the size of almost nothing was still something.

Bella leaned up against the bathroom door, staring at her topless self in the mirror, her bottom lip trembling as she pulled her arms behind her. Physically she was female, but mentally she was male. Her denial was now replaced by shock, discomfort, and disgust. Reluctantly she pulled over the shirt that Tonk's knocked on the door to hand her, wishing the magic which changed her into a girl could also change her back, but alas, this wasn't to be so.

She stepped out of the room, feeling as if bugs were crawling all over her, particularly her private areas. In the long run, she wished she could possibly cut off the offending parts, but knew better. She stepped out of the room, refusing to look Charlie or Tonks in the eye. The other two ate breakfast, while Bella played around with her eggs, wondering what would happen next. Charlie finally let out a deep breath, which smelled like his coffee. "So, are you really going to make her go through with becoming a model?"

Tonks frowned, Bella looking up hoping the woman wouldn't make her go through with it. "I don't know. A bet is a bet, is it not?"

Bella choked, before going to look at her food. "No. She's right. I made the bet."

"Let's focus on getting you that training bra. That means we need to go out Bella, so that also means you need to get dressed."

Bella stood up, heading into her room, looking through all of the clothing. She finally settled on a button up shirt with a red and white checkered pattern, with shorts with tan and white stripes, along with hiking boots, red socks, and a black dog collar. The boyish haircut made Bella still seem like a boy, as despite the development in her chest area, she was still flat chested. She followed after Tonks, heading back to the mall, this time going to a very different store.

"Excuse me mam, but boys are not allowed here."

Bella felt her throat tighten, choking at the fact everyone thought she was a boy, when she was a girl, or more of a boy sealed inside of a boy's body. This only made her feel like her changed body was more disgusting and foreign. She couldn't decide what felt worse, feeling _that_ or not feeling _that_. Tonks however folded her arms across her chest. "Lady, this is my little sister. I'm taking care of her for my parents, and she's in need of a training bra."

The woman pushed up her glasses, making Bella swallow. "Who ever lets a girl run around like a hooligan boy is unfit to be parents." It was at this point that Bella wished Tonks would speak up for her, but soon she realized that instead they were playing things low. The woman walked over. What's the point. This girls going to turn into some kind of slut, or a lesbian bitch. If I were her mother, I'd tan her hide for wearing such clothes."

Tonks cleared her throat. "Did you ever think that my sister dresses the way she does because she's uncomfortable with her body, and the changes which are happening. I will be reporting this to your supervisor."

The woman blinked, before getting to work gathering various types. The designs were simple, and thankfully the woman did go for the sexualized underwear. However, the comment stung. Bella no longer knew who she was, wondering if there was a way to be both. Sadly, however, being both didn't seem possible, as there seemed to be no mid-ground. A blush spread across her cheeks as she looked at the bras, before stepping in to try them on.

"How old is she?"

"Eleven, twelve in September."

"Eleven? Doesn't look it. Those clothes make her look childish."

"Would you please stop. Just another thing for me to file in my report against you."

Bella slipped into the room, again seeing herself in the mirror, topless as she put on the training bra. With how the bra went to work, she now looked like a guy who wore girl's clothing. Her lips pushed together in frustration, before picking the ones she liked, blue, and yet the woman gave her a look, almost as if she expected Bella to pick out more feminine colors. She headed home, stopping at a grocery store, where Tonks bought her a magazine aimed at girls, to help her pick up on ideas.

Bella thumbed through it, before tossing it onto the table, becoming frustrated. Charlie and Tonk's ignored her, before she scooped up the magazine and headed into the bathroom. She held up the cover, looking over the cover suddenly feeling self-conscious at how much more developed the other girl was, the feeling biting away, making her feel ugly. She might be considered a handsome guy before she changed, but as she was, she was butt ugly both ways. She collapsed to the ground, a sob escaping her lips, her head tucking into her arms.

Tonks finally knocked on the door, before letting herself in. "Whatever is the matter?'

"This!" Bella held up the picture. "As a guy, I look super effeminate even with these boy like clothing. As a girl, I'm not cute. What am I supposed to be."

"Bella, you're very pretty."

"No, I'm not. Please don't make me model! Don't! Everyone will make fun of me."

Tonk's mouth twisted up. "Nope. I think you need a confidence boost. I just need to figure out what to do."

Bella burst into tears, cursing the woman, and her mother for that matter, and everyone she could think off. She stopped crying, her masculine side kicking in, telling herself a guy never balled, and that she could get through any of this. Standing up, she saw her body and remembered how ugly she felt. She walked out, listening to Tonk's talk on the phone. "Really, that's required. I… yes. We'll be over."

Charlie was gone, and Bella slipped in. "So, I can just call my dad to come get me."

"The ministry in America obliterated his memory, plus, even if it was intact, do you think he'd accept that his son is now a girl."

Bella felt awkward. "What's that look on your face."

"Well, the studio which I contacted for the wizarding agent wants to see you in their dance studio."

"I can't dance."

"They said it doesn't matter whether you can dance or not. The ballet clothing helps them figure out whether you're worth their time."

"_As if that would be the case._" Bella sighed. "I don't have an outfit."

"They have one you can use."

Bella swallowed, following Tonks to the train. The other woman didn't seem pleased with the situation either, but they were already heading in that direction, a commitment made. They arrived, and a woman handed her an outfit after asking for her size, and Bella went into the dressing room with Tonks. She removed her top, then her bottom, slipping off the training bra, before looking down at the tights. There was a time when she would never be stuck dead in, and imagined her original parts fitting into the outfit, and let out a shudder of discomfort.

She pulled them on, and then the leoatard, before heading out to the studio to see the wizard in charge of the studio. The outfit made her want to cry. Even on a girl it was rather tight, her upper part only becoming even more sore. The tightness was also in all the wrong places."

He looked her up and down, as if she were eye candy. "Well, the hair is a problem. If we take you on, you need to do what we want you to with it, but also foster whatever skills we want you to. I also bet you're going to Hogwarts, so we'll have to make special arrangements. Those are hard to do. I'm not sure if you're worth the risk."

"_That would be because I seem more like an effeminate boy that an actual girl._"

"See, the work, even though you're the ideal body type, both with what the girls idolize, and all of the girls. You've got a nice tight bum, by the way."

Bella felt a blush run across her cheeks, her hands flying to her rear end. Her mind remembered a time she and the other guys were checking out girls at the beach, eyeing their bottoms, noting which ones would make babies the best. This was an inside joke, but the consciences was that the tight bum equated the nicest baby maker, as did the biggest bust. While she didn't have the one part, she did have another.

Her mind thought about how she wanted a baby, and felt a creepy crawling feelings in her tummy. She could see her belly button slightly with how tight the outfit was. The guy walked around to behind her, still eying her behind while Tonks watched nervously. "Bend over and touch your toes." Bella complied, feeling her freaky new body move in a manner she'd not felt before, that sent a blush running up her cheeks. The man told her to spread her legs without standing up, and she slowly moved her feet apart. "However, you're a very obedient young lady. Now stand up, and bend over backwards, so your hands touch the ground, slowly moving your feet father away. I need to examine your belly."

Bella did this, her blush deepinging, feeling as if the man were undressing her. The feeling of wanting a baby grew. The door opened, as the man kept saying he didn't know, and a bunch of girls came in giggling.

"What are you doing here so early? Don't you girls have another shoot?"

"Flora didn't show up. Hesita called saying her sister caught something that leaves weird marks."

"Oh dear. I need someone to take her place. I'm rather annoyed with her spoiled ness.." The guy stared at Bella. "You'll do. Come with me to sign the contract, as her legal guardian. Girls, get to know Bella Tonks. Get her changed in the changing room so we can get to the shoot."

Bella collapsed to the ground when he left, before sitting up. One of the girls dragged her into the changing room, a seventeen year old who seemed to be in charge of the small group. The arrived in the room, and suddenly a hand reached out to pat her shoulder, making Bella let out a yelp. "Don't worry Bella. You've got a nice ass, and as long as you keep that up, you'll last a butt."

Tears welled in Bella's eyes, as another girl reached out, and pulled on the front of the leotard. "Is she really a girl? Yup, you are."

The girl used a word which shouldn't be used in regards to Bella's chest area, commenting about how small they were, but how innocent she was, and how fun it would be. The sixteen year old let out a sigh. "That's not very nice."

"He said to get her changed, so we strip her."

The sixteen year old quickly reached for the top straps on the leotard, and pulled the item to the ground, making the only thing Bella wore her tights and underwear. Her lip trembled. "Please."

Another quick movement brought the tights down around her legs. Instead, they pulled on what they thought was Bella's clothes, which thankfully were.

"Look, we're just trying to help, little dolly."

The girls were pervert, Bella thought "Yup. She's a girl, and definite competition, if she could just get that hair managed."

The sixteen year old helped her up. "Flora's goanna regret constantly canning on her gigs like she does. I mean, she's going to fit Flora's outfits perfectly!"

The girl slapped Bella on the rear, making her jump, while the other girl laughed. "Yeah, 'cause Bella's got her beat, and our agent wouldn't have let her on if he didn't have a sudden opening, even though she's as cute as she is, and will eventually be a sex bomb."

A blush spread across Bella's cheeks, and she bit back her tears, though a few leaked, the girls not realizing the real reason. "_I'm a guy, not a girl._"

They did however let her get dressed, and Bella regretted making the bet which brought her here simply because she was in denial. She didn't get girls. Sure, guys of all ages liked to run around naked


	5. Beach Bum

**Tainted Blood – Chapter 5: ****Beach Burn****  
**

The shoot would be taking place at the beach.

Bella knew exactly what this meant when she saw the beach, a blush spreading across her cheeks upon realizing how much skin she would need to show. She also crossed her legs, her brown eyes blinking a couple of times before the hauled her off first to the tent to get her swimsuit on. She wanted to go for the tomboy one her size, but the man told her that her figure wasn't quite right yet to pull off the tomboy look, and that they preferred the girls to wear two piece outfits, particularly when the girls were as boyish as she was, to counteract the boyish attitude.

The man picked out for her a pink binking, one that was strapless, and full of frill, with two bright pink bows on either side of the hip, and one centered in her chest. Bella blushed, realizing these were things meant to draw attention to her feminine curves, or lack there of, but also the fact she was a girl, making the illusion even more real. Added on top was a light cover that was see through and didn't really cover anything, and on her feet went pink sandals with flowers on top. She was then hurried over to the makeup tent, out of Tonk's site. They sat her down in front of a mirror, where the woman let out an irritated sound. "What am I to do with this hair."

Soon, the woman had streaks added to Bella's hair, and she looked cuter, making herself blush, knowing full well that all of the guys on the team, herself included, would go for a tomboy with a bit of fire in her hair. More of the locks were cut, and her hair primed so she looked more femine that before. The woman stared at her, before touching her ear lobes. "You'll want to get your ears officially pierced, if you continue this darling. Thankfully I've got some clips for you. The makeup for today is also waterproof, so you'll want to use a wipe to get it off."

Getting the makeup on was painful. The woman held her jaw, applying eye shadow, eyeliner, blush, and lipstick, making Bella's femine features pop, before clipping on a set of flower earrings, adding a pink headband, and a bunch of light pink and bright pink bangles, before sending her off to the shoot. The director looked her up and down, before cooing, "Oh my! How adorable. We're shooting the volleyball shots first, so please go over and play a bit of volleyball. All scrapes and such, don't worry. Magic will heal it, and not leave a scar!"

Bella attempted to run over, and could hear the camera going off. Unfortunately, she didn't run like she used to, and ended up tripping over her own feet, flopping down into the sand, everything being caught on camera. She stood up, sand all over her belly, her face thankfully not having touched the ground. "I'm sorry!"

"No need. The clumsy type, that's a big sell. I like you as a ditz girl, so we'll sell it. When you're older, we can have a pregnancy scandal done because some boy took advantage of you, or something like that."

Bella's eyes blinked in horror. "_Did he really say that?_"

"Oh, don't worry. Baby bumps, whether they are a young teen model or an adult are a major raise. We tend to make things so the mother can continue work afterword's, taking care of all the stress works, arranging an adoption, unless her fan base begs for the babies. Makeup for little Bella over here!"

Someone ran over with a chair, plopping her down in it so they could brush off the sand so she could get to work. Bella felt a blush creep across her face, wondering what kind of business Tonk's had gotten together for her. She was ultimately miserable, tripping over her feet on the volleyball court, when at one time she would be scoring with ease. The man caught a log to pictures of her clumsiness, she was sure of it.

From the volleyball, they moved onto picking up things from a sea side pool, before running about splashing in the water. Her discomfort with her body came across as clumsy, and shy, when that wasn't really how she was. However, Bella guessed that might be the best way to portray herself would be this way, and yet it felt like a lie. Everything felt like a lie. Expectations for female models in the wizarding world also seemed different from the real world.

They let her keep the swimsuit, and she wrapped herself up in a towel, following close behind Tonk's as they left. Tonk's decided apparating, since that's how they got to the set, would be okay, but like before, Bella found herself collapsing to the ground. Charlie was at Tonk's place, drinking a cup of coffee. "Oh, hello you two. You look rather cute Bella."

A blush spread across Bella's cheeks, the idea of being gay hitting deep in her stomach, and she hurried off to the room. Charlie was handsome, she'd like to have thought this was a jealousy issue on her part, but now she no longer knew who she was. She quickly changed into a more modest, more tomboyish outfit, before coming back out to eat lunch. The food was nice, a salad and cucumber sandwiches, but not something she would have eaten back when she was a guy.

Charlie frowned at her, before speaking up. "Are you really okay with this, Bella?"

"Okay?" Bella looked at her plate of food.

"You're being forced to reimagine who you are."

"With what happened, isn't that the case?" Bella choked, trying to hide the fact she was now crushing on Tonk's boyfriend Charlie. She hurried off, avoiding them at dinner, before drifting off. Her dream, this was nicer than the one she'd had the night she'd changed, except she was her male self, playing soccer, when she noticed Charlie on the sidelines. He walked up to him, shoving his hands into his pockets, locking his lips with Charlies. It was then that Bella realized she was Charlie's age, for there was no way someone as young as she could be with someone as old as Charlie.

The two began to walk away, Charlie's hand wrapped around his shoulders, along the beach where they headed for one of those shacks for changing. Bella dressed himself in shorts, and followed after Charlie so they lay on the beach, with Charlie touching his stomach muscles, leaning forward. "So, I heard the doctor had good news for us."

"I'm pregnant." The words sounded strange to Bella's ears, as he was a he. A baby bump however appeared, and soon they were celebrating Christmas, a larger bump appearing, and then the baby was born in February, which was when Bella woke up, burying her arms into her head. Life wasn't fair, as she knew that she would have gone for the girls in the past. She got up, and a few days later saw Tonk's show her the pictures, her lips pushing together.

"They want you for more shoots."

"I see."

~o0o~

Edward watched Bella from a distance. He was a vampire of sorts, with no definable age, being able to change his age to fit in where he needed to fit in. That's when he met Bella, as a guy. Yes, he was a stalker, blending onto the basketball team, hazing the lad whenever he could. Edward knew his sexual tastes, and planned on making Bella his, a male his, when Bella became old enough. That was the way of vampires.

Then, Bella disappeared.

Vampires didn't usually lose their prey, but then he found it again when he saw the magazine. Yes, this person was now clearly female, but that didn't change the fact it was his prey. A smile flickered across his face. He didn't really care the gender, so long as he could make them his. Female though meant reproduction, an added bonus.

Bella's female self was also quite adorable, to say the least. He knew full well that dressing in a swimsuit like that had to be making that person miserable, remembering, and licking his licks as he did, how he teased Bella for various things, making it clear that he sought to make Bella his mate, for what small life Bella had, unless he decided to turn her. The other lads thought it hysterical that he'd keep telling Bella she was girl, and now, ironically, this was true.

To bad he got banned from the game they went to, or he'd have more information in regards to Bella.

~o0o~

Ronald Weasley liked sneaking things from his brother's. Fred and George managed to find something, and were looking at it, while Ginny sat nearby. They set it on the table, while discussing with each other the finite details, and he picked it up.

Ron's blue eyes widened, taking in the rather cute girl, his cheeks blushing up. She was adorable, clumsy. Her hair was like sunshine despite not being blonde, and her bum was tight. Her eyes were a gorgeous chocolate brown, and he dreamily imagined getting to meet her. He somehow managed to afford a trip to the seaside, and there she was, her name being Angel, for that was what she was.

He wouldn't need to introduce him either, as she would walk up to him, tears in her eyes. "Mister…"

Yes, she would call him mister despite the closeness in age. "Yes?"

"I need some help applying sunscreen. Please help."

He would then follow her over to the shade, watching her lie on her back, and he would apply the lotion, before she turned over to let him apply it there. She would then lean up, and kiss, this would lead to a wedding, and her having his hundreds of babies.

"Ron!"

The youngest brother came to, blinking his eyes. "Huh?"

"Could you give us back the magazine instead of staring at the model?"

"Um, you guys were."

"We were answering Ginny's question."

"She wanted to know if we thought she'd look cute in that swimsuit."

"She wouldn't." Ron didn't notice the look of hurt on his sisters face. "She's flat as a board, and butt ugly."

Ginny ran off crying, and the two brothers shook their head. "You're helping us get this for Ginny this year for her birthday."

"What! That's going to be, like, my entire allowance!"

"You made Ginny cry." Fred snatched the magazine away. "I'll turn something else of yours into a spider if you aren't careful."

Ron sighed, before going up to his room, not hearing his brothers mutter the fact he was a pervert. He flopped into his bed, imagining things again. The door opened, and Angel stepped into the room, batting her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"My father tossed me out, because I wouldn't marry him. See, I look a lot like my mother, and he's quite deluded. Your mother offered to let me move in here, to come and live with you. The only room though is in your room. We'll have to share a bed."

She crawled onto his bed, coming closer, before snuggling up close to him, and then leaning in to give him a kiss. Ron knew in his mind this would never, ever happen. In fact, he knew his mother would throw a fit if a girl ever popped into his room, despite the fact he'd heard she'd done some things herself. That swimsuit was cute on Angel, and he wanted to make her his. He'd never, ever been in love before, and thought this is what it was supposed to be. He wondered what he should do, and realized he should write a letter to her, showing off his great admiration. Of course, this wasn't his strong point either.


	6. Bella of the Ball

**Tainted Blood – Chapter 6: Bella of the Ball**

Bella found herself embarrassed about what she'd become.

Sitting in her room, looking at the pictures she'd torn out of the magazine, she swallowed, trying to make sense of how she was fillings. She found herself sitting there, cross legged to avoid one feeling, and with her arms to the side to avoid another. She could feel her body continuing to change, which was something she honestly expected. She'd known for some time how a boy's body would change, and had in her mind expectations as to how her body would shape. She would have grown broad in the shoulders, gotten tougher muscles, developed a manly physic, bit this feeling ended up making her feel like she was getting farther and farther and away from who she was, and should have been.

Her eyes closed, attempting to remember the feeling. She could remember the smell of masculine sweat as she sped down the court, bouncing the basketball up and down, the way her mucles felt swishing the ball at the net. However, any attempt to replicate these movements resulted in her falling flat on her face. Her eyes snapped open, looking at the articles, attempting to remember that she once was something different. She refused to touch the girly magazines, still trying to separate herself, and forget, wishing she didn't have to do the photoshoots. So far, she'd only done the one, but Tonks had torn out everything from the magazines which dealt with her. Someone had reviewed her photos.

_**Bella, the Bell of the Fashion World**_

_This particular new comer to the fashion game has honestly hit the wizarding world by storm. Already she's garnered a ton of fan mail sent to the company. Her looks, one person told me when I asked a survey, was like that of a Veela, and yet she's not blond, nor brown haired. The short brown hair reminds me of a fairy, as does the pink outfit. She's innocent, and clumsy, and cute. Rumor has it from her fashion company, that they are entering her in Wizarding World's Baby Witch contest, the precursors to the Miss Witch Junior, and Miss Witch pageants. Despite the fact she's not a blonde, and blue eyed, she's a shoe in for the contest. She's up against Flora Carrow and Pansy Parkinson, the runner up and winners respectively. Flora bleached her hair, and Pansy wore a wig, so will Bella wear or bleach her hair to fit in? Her body type is ideal for her age, and she's speculated to be quite cute when she gets older. And her talent for the contest? Well, clumsiness of course. The winner gets to start in their own calendar for the next year, with a special addition with four extra months for the Hogwarts school year, just like in the higher up contests. The calendars have never though sold like they have for the older magazines. The Zabini's are also offering a chance at a making a movie for this year's winner as well._

Bella let out a stifled cry, placing a hand on her stomach. Her lip trembled, not knowing what the plans were for the contest were. She hoped she was to new to enter, but something told her this wouldn't be her luck. She finally stood up, and walked over to the wall where the long mirror stood. Tonk's told her that she could decorate the room anyway she wanted, but the only thing added was that mirror, so that Bella would hopefully get more comfortable with her body, as a cure was still a long way away, possibly never coming. Her eyes narrowed, imagining herself with blond hair, gagging suddenly at how much cuter this would make her. She crossed her arms, chocking when she realized that her bust had grown even more. A few days before, she could barely feel them, and only knew they were there when she undressed herself. Now, they stuck out slightly when she didn't wear the training bra.

A tear fell from her eye, as she lifted up the shirt, trying to imagine herself in a boys body, before dropping the shirt, and stripping off the shorts and underwear, lifting the shirt again. Sadly, she couldn't see her old self, and she burst into tears. A knock came at the door, and she heard Charlies voice. "Bella, can I come in."

"Uh, yeah…" She quickly pulled her clothes back on, the thought of a boy seeing her naked making a blush cross her cheeks. She couldn't believe that Charlie was making her feel that way, and then realized that the guy was honestly cute, she had to admit, and she found herself wishing that he was her boyfriend, and not Tonks. Something was wrong with her head, as she knew she must like girls, as she was a boy first and foremost. Everything told her that she was a boy, and needed to fight these urges, but looking back at the mirror, she saw a girl. Bella batted her eyes at him. "Um… if I were a little older."

Charlie narrowed his eyes. "Bella, the answer is no. Why you're thinking like that, I don't know. Tonk's says you've got a meeting at the studio with the execs. Are you feeling alright."

Charlie stepped over, and felt her forehead, the blush deepening. "Um, never mind. I mean, that's not what I was asking."

"Then what?"

Bella knew she needed to come up with a lie. "If I were older, do you think I would have developed more by now? That maybe this is a blessing that I'm this young, that I can get used to this."

This was a lie, as she knew full well that getting used to this body was an honest joke, and this was just an attempt to hide her crush. Charlie narrowed his lips. "Well, I guess you would be farther along, with how fast your body is catching up to someone your age. I've no clue what body type your supposed to have, nor is it a question I am comfortable with. Are you going to be okay? There is a meeting with your agent soon, so you should get ready. They seem to have sent an outfit over for you. Tonks brought it in. Have you opened it yet?"

"No. It's still some time until I have to go, right?"

"Yup."

Bella walked over to the bed, plopping on the edge, before looking at the pictures. She was sexualized, her perverted body on display for everyone, the shape all to clear, making a few more tears to escape down her eye. She finally got up, walking over to open up the outfit. She felt like vomiting when she saw the piece.

The outfit was cute, and pink. Bella's fingers ran over the pink frill, choking as she did so, before heading over to the mirror to hold the dress in front of her, leaving the jacket and hair piece behind, along with the necklace of cutesy beads. The dress came to mid hip, making her choke, the idea of showing off that much skin hitting her, only for her to start thinking about how she liked it when the girls at school wore it that short, as he liked looking at their legs.

Bella shook her head. "No way I'm thinking myself hot."

She dropped the shirt, slipped off the pants and slipped on the dress, straightening out the skirt as Tonks told her to. A blush crept across her cheeks, before she went and pulled on the cute jacket, and the pink head band with lily in the headband. The bead then went on, and the blush deepened as she slipped on her stockings, accidently catching sight of her panties as she did so, making her remember that she needed to be careful when around people not to flash people. She slipped on the rosy pink shows that matched the dress and flowers, before heading out.

Charlie raised one eyebrow, before he kissed Tonk's on the forehead. She felt a pang of jealousy, and she tried telling herself she was jealous of the fact he was stealing Tonks, but she honestly couldn't make heads or tails of the situation. Letting out a sigh, she headed to the door, following behind Tonks, and they arrived at the studio, where she would be getting an interview with someone else, where she would be discussing her likes, and dislikes.

She found herself nodding off, dreaming herself as a boy.

"It's so cool that you have a date Will. I mean, you're the first one of us to do so, and she's so innocent. I betcha you'll be able to get her to, you know what."

"Um, sure." Will headed to the café, and found himself blushing at the really cute girl across from him. She wore a cute pink dress with a gorgeous pink ruffle. His hand reached out, and felt how soft it was, shocked that the girl let him touch it. She had a blush on her cheeks that matched the rosy color. The stockings were white, with a rosy strand at the top. The jacket was cute as well, cut to flatter her figure. His hand touched hers, and they got up and walked.

Only for the two to switch places in the dream, as Bella walked with him, her hand holding his. She wasn't sure how she felt either way. He turned to her, her old self, leaning in for a kiss, and she wanted to scream, only to find herself unable to do so, as if a fear wracked her body. She could fill her tongue in her mouth, before switching places again. He hadn't kissed her yet, but leaned in, forcing the kiss on her, shoving his tongue inside, pulling back to like the discomfort. "How about we go back to my place?"

The girl followed her, and they found themselves planning on watching a romantic movie. "So…"

"The question." Will said. "Do you want to do it?"

"Um… well." Hesitantly the girl said yes, and he pushed her down, forcing his mouth to lock on hers again, before

They switched. The movie was cheesy, and Bella found herself drawn in, before she felt someone's hand creep up her skirt. There was no asking, as the hand crept closer to her panties. "Don't."

"Come on Bella. You came to my apartment willingly. This is what you wanted from me, isn't it."

"No. I mean…" Bella felt a heat to her cheeks, before she felt herself pushed down, and the guy ripping away her front to reveal…

Thankfully, Bella woke up at that point int itme. The interviewer came in. "Hello sweetie. What is your name."

"Um, Bella Swan."

"Oh, so that's your modeling name I take it? Very cute. What's your favorite color?"

"Pink." Bella answered with her least favorite color, blushing when she realized she should have said red or blue, as those had always been her favorite.

"If you were to pick a celebrity guy whom you have a crush on, who would you pick."

"Um…" Bella's eyes blinked a couple of times, trying to think of some start, her mind drawing a blank. "Cyclops."

"A cyclops?"

"No. He's, um, a character. Maybe though I would prefer the character Wolverine."

"Um…"

"They're comics my dad likes, from comics. I don't know any movies really, if that's what your asking. Or TV shows." Bella swallowed, knowing full well she could name numerous shows which she liked as a guy, but crushing on the guys she idolized seemed like to much of a switch. The girl left, and she let out a sigh of relief. It was then time to get ready.

Yup, they were going to put her into the pageant.

Thankfully the dress was a beautiful blue color, with a tinge of green. The dress was fluffy, and the man talked about adding a bit of curl to her hair. The dress had a ton of lace, and see through sleeves. With this came a sparkly bow with matching colors, and socks that came to the ankle along with cute thin strapped sandals. She was also expected to wear a set of sparkly earrings. The first round was dress for little girls.

Bella hated it.

For her talent, they would be working with her on her ballet, making her gag even more. The dress, while not pink, was purple. The top was sparkly, and low cropped, no sleeves or anything to hold it up, with a purple bow at the front. She had purple ribbons decorating her arms, and her ballet slippers were purple as well. The skirt was a fluffy purple that was way to cute, making Bella blush even more.

Next came the swimsuit, making her gag even more.

Particularly when they said they needed something different, something to really wow the judges. It was of course pink, a softer pink. The top showed off a lot, with a metal part at the front as two straps came up from the center around the back of the neck. The bottom though was simple, with a flair.

Bella hated it.


End file.
